pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Rinne
Rinne (りんね, Rinne) is the one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Looking 14-15 years old, she lost her memory as she travelled into Naru's world to spread the Prism's sparkle until she came upon an accident. In her school or in tournaments, Rinne goes by the name Rinne Ibara (荊 りんね, Ibara Rinne) so that no one will suspect she's from Prism World, borrowing the name her temporary guardian, Chisato Ibara. Appearance :See also: Rinne/List of Outfits Rinne's appearance shows that she is around 14-15, however, her real age is unknown as she isn't human and is revealed to be immortal. She has short and wavy dark blue hair with a slightly longer fringe, and it's usually clipped back with a green clip attached with three silver hearts. Her eyes are round and blue. She wears an expressionless face for most of the time due to her amnesia, but she starts to smile a bit more throughout the series. Her appearance is apparently very appealing to the eyes of many male students at Kakyouin Academy. Personality While Rinne is in Prism World, she is shown to be happy and quite outgoing, but when arrived in Naru's world, she appeared to be emotionless most of the time due to memory loss. She can also be a bit naive which attracts many males with her mysterious nature. Her expression starts to change when Naru teaches her the meaning of 'happiness' and this usually happens when she drinks warm milk, but soon, many other countable reasons. Her personality also starts to develop as she learns many more different feelings whilst in Naru's world. Her personality notably changes completely when she goes on stage to perform and quite the same outgoing personality shown whilst she was in Prism World, but she has a habit of disappearing quickly after her performance. Though she isn't supposed to, she often performs Prism Shows on her own and demonstrates high-level techniques with ease and sings with a clear voice. Rinne instantly became famous with her four consecutive jump streak. Synopsis Rinne is first shown at Prism World singing along as she skates across a rainbow. When her companion Peacock asks where she was going, Rinne tells him she is travelling towards a world that is in need of the Prism's sparkle. However, she comes upon an accident when the world starts to crack and the rainbow path disappears. Her wings disappear as well which causes Rinne to fall right down into a different world and Peacock desperately tries to follow her. Prism Jumps Star Splash 03.png|Star Splash|link=Star Splash Rinne Stardust Shower.png|Stardust Shower|link=Stardust Shower Golden Star Magic.png|Golden Star Magic|link=Golden Star Magic Rinne Rainbow Tail.png|Flapping! Rainbow Tail!!|link=Flapping! Rainbow Tail!! Naru Rinne Pure Pure Arrow.jpg|100% Pure Pure Arrow Duo|link=100% Pure Pure Arrow #100& Pure Pure Arrow Duo StardustShowerduo3.png|Stardust Shower Duo|link=Stardust Shower #Stardust Shower Duo Rainbow Arch Fantasy.jpg|Rainbow Arch Fantasy|link=Rainbow Arch Fantasy RINNEFuturestar.png|Sparkling Future Star|link=Sparkling Future Star Rinne and June.png|Shiny Star Fantasia|link=Shiny Star Fantasia Trivia * She plays Table Tennis with a penhold Quotes * (To Ito Suzuno) "The string... that ties... hearts together..." * (To Bell Renjōji) "The flower of your heart is crying." * (To Bell Renjōji) "Love... it's right next to you." * (To Ito Suzuno) "You can't change the past... but the people's heart... they can change." * (To Naru Ayase) "Place a hand on your chest, it's not true to claim that there's nothing there. There's no mistaken it, you can feel it too right? A definite rhythm, a pulse." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Prism Stone Category:Female